disaster
by fumate
Summary: akashi, takao, dan kencan seharusnya tidak diletakkan dalam susunan kalimat yang sama. [untuk hari kazu/sei]


**[ajakan]**

Akashi bangun di pagi hari, saat weker merah menjerit-jerit minta dimatikan. Berkas-berkas mentari jatuh begitu saja. Menimpa penglihatan dan menerangi sudut-sudut kamar. Perlu beberapa kerjapan agar retinanya mampu beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya.

Menguap. Duduk. Meregangkan tubuh sebentar. Akashi meraih weker di meja nakas. Satu tombol ditekan sampai kebisingan lenyap ditelan damai. Tidak bertahan lama sebab setelah ia menaruh kembali wekernya di meja, giliran hapenya yang berbunyi.

Diambil. Diperiksa. Ada satu pesan dari kontak bernamakan Kazu.

 _Sei-chan, jalan-jalan yuk! Kita nonton film. Kutunggu di BIP ya!_

* * *

 **disaster**

KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan saya raih. Fanfiksi ini dibuat semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi (dan menyebarkan virus kapal ini)

Takao Kazunari * Akashi Seijuurou

Indonesia AU – Anak Camat!Akashi – Bokushi – Romance/Humor

typos bertebaran. absurd. bahasa asal labrak. ic hanya mitos. dan cacat lain pada benda ini.

Untuk Hari KazuSei sedunia.

* * *

 **[nunggu]**

Takao menunggu di depan pintu kaca 21. Menggenggam dua tiket erat-erat, takut terjatuh. Mau mengecek penampilan juga sebenarnya, tapi terlalu gengsi. Toh dia sudah puas memandangi diri via cermin tadi pagi. Sudah oke, kece.

Arloji terlilit pasti. Dilirik. Jam satu kurang sepuluh menit. Akashi terlambat duapuluh menit. Wah, kejadian langka. Biasanya dia tepat waktu. Akashi kan anak camat. Dididik untuk menjadi yang terbaik, harus sopan. Makanya dia cukup kaku, mungkin jadi gaul hanya di hadapan Takao. Itu juga bukan gaulnya anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Kazu,"

"Waa!" Takao terlonjak. Sadar dari halusinasi ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh sosok berambut merah. Iris sewarna menatap langsung ke manik abu-abunya.

"Sei-chan," dada diusap naik-turun. "Jangan ngagetin dong."

"Kamu melamun. Mau kusapa dengan cara apapun pasti kaget," Akashi datar. "Busnya berhenti lama sekali tadi."

"Gapapa. Aku nunggunya baru lima menit kok." Pelajar dari SMA Shuutoku itu terkekeh pelan. Dusta. Dia menunggu lebih dari empatpuluh menit. Biar saja, demi Sei-chan apa sih yang tidak. Lagipula, menurut perhitungannya, kali ini Akashi akan minta maaf.

"Ayo."

"Iya, yuk." Takao mengembangkan senyum dengan sedikit terpaksa, mengikuti. Akashi tidak minta maaf —yah. Salahnya juga malah berharap orang semacam Akashi minta maaf karena telat.

.

 **[nonton]**

Setelah iklan-iklan membosankan berakhir, film dimulai dengan adegan angka yang disorot-sorot. Ada musik pengiring, senada dengan _jengjengjeng jengjengjengjengjeng jengjeng_. Lampu dimatikan. Gelap total. Suara menggema besar-besar.

Akashi mulai melahap popkorn. Takao mendekat, berbisik ke telinga.

"Pstt, Sei-chan, Sei-chaan!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau pipis dulu,"

.

 **[main]**

Awalnya, main di _timezone_ tidak ada di daftar rencana hari ini.

Tapi Takao memaksa, dan tarikannya di tangan sungguh menyebalkan. Mau tidak mau Akashi menerima. Tahu kalau Takao punya maksud terselubung untuk mengalahkannya (lelaki itu tidak suka dikalahkan uke sendiri).

Hanya saja, yang namanya Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah kalah. Mau main apapun pasti selalu menang. Sebutkan nama permainannya, skor Akashi pasti ada di atas Takao.

DDR? Tubuhnya lentur, maaf-maaf saja.

Whack-a-mouse? Kecil.

Dinotime? Mudah.

Capit boneka?

…

Eh… dia belum berhasil.

"Mesin ini rusak. Tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka kerdil itu." Akashi memukul tombol hijau kasar. Matanya nyalang. Berapi-api anti kekalahan.

Takao tersenyum senang.

"Ah, mesinnya normal kok, Sei-chan," kata lelaki itu. Akashi minggir. Bersungut-sungut memberi tempat bagi Takao untuk memainkannya.

"Mana bisa kamu berhasil." Akashi pesimis. Merendahkan.

Takao abai. Menggesek kartu, menggerak-gerakkan capit ke boneka yang dituju, menekan tombol hijau dan—

 _Klung._

Boneka anjing berbulu putih jatuh. Keluar lewat boks di bawah, setelah tangan Takao menjangkaunya untuk diserahkan kepada Akashi.

"Buktinya aku bisa," Takao berseri-seri. "Nih, Sei-chan. Buatmu."

Boneka anjing dilempar jauh-jauh.

.

 **[sei-chan]**

"Sei-chan,"

"Hm."

"Sei-chaaan,"

"Hm."

"Seeeeeiiiii-chaaaaaaannn~~~"

"Hm."

Pemuda bersurai legam memicingkan mata, menelengkan kepala dan semakin bertumpu pada telapak tangan. Sang objek pusat atensi malah sibuk mengamati deretan kata pada daftar menu. Pilah-pilih makanan enak untuk nutrisi tubuh setelah lelah bermain _game_.

(Padahal akhirnya, Takao tahu, Akashi akan tetap memesan sup _tofu_. Dia memang tidak seabsolut pacarnya tapi tidak perlu menjadi Akashi untuk tahu apa yang akan kapten Rakuzan itu pesan.)

"Sei-chan, kalau begini, mending aku jalan sama Shin-chan deh,"

"Jangan bodoh, Kazunari." Akashi tidak memalingkan wajah barang sesenti. Kesal juga Midorima disebut-sebut dalam —katanya— kencan mereka. "Shintarou pasti sedang sibuk bersama Tetsuya."

Takao mengerucutkan bibir. Punya kekasih macam Akashi selalu menguji kesabaran, memang.

.

 **[ngambek?]**

"Makan, Kazu."

Tidak dijawab. Takao menusuk kasar _steak_ hingga terkoyak. Tapi tidak dimakan.

"Kazu."

"…"

"Kazunari,"

"…"

"Jangan main-main, Kazu. Kau bukan anak kecil," Akashi menyimpan selembar tisu kotor di sebelah mangkuk. "Cepat habiskan."

Masih diabaikan.

"Kazunari!" panggil Akashi. Intonasi dinaikkan satu oktaf. Mutlak dan harus disahut.

"Tuh, kan. Sei-chan saja tidak suka dihiraukan," Takao sebal. "Aku juga tidak suka." Katanya, sembari tangan kanan menyerah dan menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut.

"Kalau orang menyebalkan sepertimu, pantas tidak diacuhkan." Balas Akashi. Mengakhiri makan dengan satu suapan _tofu_ terakhir, disusul bunyi pelan ketika sumpitnya bertabrakan dengan sembrono pada nampan. Takao diam-diam menggerutu, _kalau begitu kenapa mau berpacaran denganku_ — "Tapi aku ini absolut. Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikanku. Segera habiskan makananmu, Kazu. Aku mau pulang. Kalau lama nanti kutinggal."

"Kan aku baru makan!"

"Salah siapa."

.

 **[karaoke]**

 _Kemenangan. Seirin. Absolut._ Tiga kata itu mengisi benak Akashi. Berputar-putar dalam lingkaran repetitif seolah-olah ada permainan _kagome-kagome_ tengah berlangsung di sana. Akashi hilang, menjadi korban di tengah lingkaran untuk menerka-nerka kata apa yang akan dia dapat hingga Takao membuyarkan semua dengan celoteh gembira.

"Sei-chan! Kita karaoke yuk!"

Akashi pikir, Takao mengajaknya ke tempat karaoke. Yang satu ruangan maksimal tiga orang, dilayani gadis pemandu jikalau ada yang tidak dimengerti. Luas. Suaranya akan menggema seantero ruangan selagi musik pengiring berdentum-dentum laksana guntur di penghujung malam. Video klipnya asli. Dan pasti harganya mahal.

"Tidak mau."

"Ehh?! Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka bernyanyi."

"Bohong, ah. Kemarin, pas kita pulang abis berenang, Sei-chan nyanyi kok di bus. Aku kan dengar sendiri."

Akashi melirik malas. Tanpa minat. "Aku _bersenandung_ , Kazu. Bukan _bernyanyi_. Lagipula itu _Etude no. 3 in E major_ , bukan pop atau sejenisnya."

"Tapi itu juga musik," Takao bersikukuh. "Ayolah, Sei-chan. Satu lagu deh."

Sebelah alis terangkat. "Memang bisa?"

"Bisa, dong! Kita belinya dua koin aja."

Oh, jadi Takao mengajaknya ke karaoke box. Yang ada di _timezone_ itu.

Akashi menghela napas. _Harusnya dari tadi, Kazu. Kita mau pulang malah ke sana lagi._

"Sekali saja."

Takao nyengir. Senang keinginannya disetujui.

.

 **[pulang]**

Angkasa mulai menghitam Takao menikmati silir semilir bayu lewat kaca angkot yang terbuka. Iya. Mereka naik angkot untuk pulang. Akashi hampir kalap menyerangnya dengan gunting keramat kalau saja tidak ingat Takao bebeb kesayangan —yang sebenarnya, tidak punya banyak pengaruh pada apapun—.

(Akashi bilang ini semua cuma status. Derajat Takao sebagai kekasih tidak akan memengaruhi seluruh keputusannya. Benar sih, tapi Takao tahu lebih banyak tentang valid-tidaknya.)

Kesalahan terletak pada Takao, yang di waktu senja telah membayang, malah merengek mau _selfie_ di depan pintu mall. Kampungan, kata Akashi. Takao tidak peduli dan tetap merengek. Merajuk tidak mau membiarkan Akashi pulang sampai ia mendapatkan minimal tiga jepret.

Dan saat mereka sampai di stasiun, sudah berdiri di depan loket siap menerima tiket, loketnya malah tutup. Tiketnya habis. Harus menunggu sampai jam tujuh malam kalau mau.

Takao menyarankan naik angkot saja. Akashi gencar menolak, kalau tidak naik kereta lebih baik pakai bus. Supaya dapat _ac_ , dia berdalih.

Keluar dari stasiun, ada bus lewat dan segera menarik atensi Takao, yang sedetik kemudian langsung berlari bagai orang kesurupan jin tomang. Niatnya agar Akashi bisa santai menunggu depan stasiun, siapa sangka pemuda merah itu malah ikut berlari di belakang.

Bus berjalan, Takao berdebar.

Bus makin kencang, Takao _sprint_.

Hingga tinggal selangkah lagi, di mana Takao sudah berlari tepat di belakang pintu bus untuk kemudian masuk—

"Mang! Maaang!"

"Loh, _ari si akang nanaonan_?"

"Mau naik, mang!" Jawab Takao. Masih berlari sementara Akashi enggan menyusul.

" _Euhh, bis ieu mah bade balik ka pangkalan atuh kang._ "

Knalpot terbatuk keras. Asapnya menjejali muka Takao dengan kurang ajar.

Kepalang sial mereka berdua. Mau kencan malah dapat petaka.

(Namun, setidaknya, Takao cukup senang hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Tidak ketika ia melihat Akashi. Terlunta-lunta di perbatasan mimpi dan fakta yang mengabur akibat godaan sepoi pelan. Manik heterokromnya membuka kecil. Tertutup. Membuka lagi. Hingga akhirnya dia kalah dan terlarut dalam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang bersidekap jatuh, hanya ditopang badan Takao. Kepala merah menyusup di antara bahu dan kepala hitam.

Jarang-jarang momen seperti ini terjadi.)

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ini apa ih saya mau kabur aja :") Abal gila ihik ihik bahasanya jadi aneh gitu duh kemampuan saya ngolah diksi turun drasti gegara uts :")))))))

Padahal bentar lagi thominho week /stop.

eniwei, ini untuk yucc, cing, ciju dan kawan-kawan sekapal kazusei. maafkan kecacatan benda ini saya lagi maboks asli pengen nyumbang tapi da hasilnya mah apa atuh :( btw waktu mereka karaoke lagunya kokoro no tomo /iyain

selamat hari jadi kazusei!

ps: form nominasi IFA sudah disebarkan kawan! Ayo kita berpartisipasi, ikut mencurat-coret fanfik/author favorit! selengkapnya silakan cek IFA2015_ ya~!


End file.
